A continuing challenge in keyword searches is that when a user searches using keywords that do not correspond with the words used in indexing desired results, the keyword search will be unsuccessful. The problem may be particularly acute when a desired non-textual result, such as an image stored in a clip art library, is indexed using a single name or limited set of words. In such a situation, unless the user identifies the same word or words that the database administrators used in indexing the desired result, the user may struggle in retrieving one or more desired entries.
Most users of textual search engines, upon failing to secure one or more desired results in an initial search, will attempt to refine the search terms they use in their queries until they retrieve satisfactory results. However, after repeated efforts to modify their search terms to secure desired results, even skilled and patient users may become frustrated and give up trying to find that for which they searched. Creators and administrators of databases certainly do not want to frustrate their users or have the users quit using the databases without finding the results they desire. Quite to the contrary, whether the databases charge for their use, are supported by advertisements, or are used to secure good will with users, the proprietors of databases want to make their databases easy to use to attract more and more users to their service.